1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a set of printed circuit boards, consisting of a main board, having at least one fragment intended for replacement, and at least one replacement board.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,076 presents a printed circuit board having at least one defective contact along the edge thereof, which can be repaired by cutting away the defective contact and a portion of the underlying board to form a slot therein, and next a replacement terminal can be secured and electrically connected in place of the defective contact. However, that method refers only to contacts situated on the edge of the board and requires sophisticated tools to cut the contact away.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,098 presents a method for manufacturing circuit boards where the defective circuit boards are cut and removed from the base plate and a spare unit is fixed in place of the defective board. That method is different from the present invention in the fact that its boards are not connected electrically and it refers to the production phase only (while the present invention refers to service phase).